Unlucky Number 1
by HG Just Because
Summary: Austin and Ally's unlucky number is one. See why it is. Bad summary
1. 11 Years Ago

**This will be kinda long. Sorry. No flames please! Sorry if you get lost. I don't own A&A or the show would play 24/7.**

Chapter one

11 years ago

11 years ago, Austin and Ally started dating.

Austin's POV

I am about to ask her out! I like-like her a lot! Maybe I should talk to Dez. Wait, how would that help? Maybe Trish? No, she might beat me up for not have asking Ally out sooner. Mom? Sure, why not?

20 minutes later

"MOOO-OOOM! I'M HOME!"

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN! You can stop yelling!"

"OK! SORRY I'M STILL YELLING! WAIT! NOW I CAN'T STOP! CAN-"

"Just come over here!"

"Ok."

That was how it was when I came home. Yes, I procrastinated, whatever that means, home so it would take longer to see Ally. She gives me butterflies in my stomach, sweaty palms, and leaves me gasping for air. Well, not GASPING, but breathless. She is so pret-

"Are you gonna stand there or talk to me?" Mom asked, rather loudly.

"Sorry Mom! Got sidetracked! What does that mean? And procrastinate? And-"

"Let me guess. Ally was rambling and she got mad at you because you were late for a Team Austin meeting?"

"Wow, Mom, how are you so good at this game? Are you and Ally twins? No because you're fort-"

"AUSTIN! I KNOW MY AGE!"

"Sorry, sheesh! What do women get so worked up about age for, anyways?" I muttered.

"Austin, you're late for a Team Austin meeting!"

Oh my gosh! I have to go to the mall! I don't want Ally mad at me before I ask her out!

5 minutes later

"Austin! You're early for the meeting!"

I was greeted by the sound of angels singing when Ally spoke. No,- DUDE! I was talking about Ally! I always keep getting interrup-

"Austin? You there?"

"Huh? Sorry."

-ted from my thoughts?

"Team Austin meeting started ten minutes ago."

Wow. I WASN'T STARING AT ALLY! Ok, MAYBE I was. I did not notice I was staring at her for that long.

"Seriously, Austin?"

"Ally, will you go out with me?" I blurted out.

"Um, sure."

"Nevermind."

"Wait, Austin, I would love to! I was in shock, that's all."

Thus began the cycle of unluckiness.


	2. 10 Years Ago and 1 week later

Chapter 2

10 Years Ago and 1 Week Later

She Moves In

10 Years Ago

Ask Ally out? No problem. Ask Ally to move in? HUGE deal. What if she says no? What if she breaks up with me? What i-

"Dude, she won't break up with you. And stop thinking of the 'what if's'. Think of 'when'."

How did he know what I was thinking of?

"How did you not know? I hear you. You're talking out loud."

I'm stupid

"Yes, you are."

Stupid Dez.

"I am stupid. Thank you."

Aaargh.

"You know it's fun to annoy you?"

No, I don't. It's not.

"Yes, it is."

Quit it, Dez.

"Why should I?"

Bye.

10 minutes later

"Austin, are you ok? The last time you did this, you asked me out. Are you breaking up with me?" Ally started to get tears in her eyes.

"No, of course not! I love you!"

"Aww. I love you, too!"

"Ally, will you move in with me? We are, after all, 19. Will you?"

"Of course!"

1 week later

I am angry. I made dinner when she first came. She was busy. I made her dinner all week. SHE WAS BUSY! Right now, she chooses to come home. Great!

"Look who's finally home." venom dripping from every word. " 'I'm sorry, I'm too busy to have dinner with you!' " I say in a falsetto voice. It doesn't sound like Ally, but I'm too angry to care. I just realized that this could be our biggest fight.

"Are you saying I'm never home? That I never do anything?" She's about to blow. "Are you saying that I'm useless? Because I'm not! Who cleans here, who writes your songs, who was the reason Team Austin made THE Austin Monica Moon famous?" I cringe at Monica. I hated that name.

"Well who is the one who made dinner for you a week in a row? Who is the one who makes all the money? Who's the inspiration of the songwriter? Who's the most important person in Team Austin?" She gasps at the last question.

"If you are the most important person in Team Austin, why do you bother with Trish, Dez, and I? Are WE useless to Team Austin, oh Royal Highness? If we are just for show, I'm leaving! Goodbye and good luck explaining THIS to the other half of Team Austin!" She hissed and slammed the door.

I guess I really did it this time. I left myself in my war path. I lost my balance on a tightrope. I'm losing my mind tryi- Wait, this isn't the time to be quoting songs with my life, especially not Taylor Swift. I blame Ally.

I sit in remorse. I miss Ally. I need her back. Where would she go? Of course, the mall pond! That's where she goes after all our fights! Maybe I'll get some ice cream!

20 minutes later

Nope, not there. The ice cream melted. Naw, I ate it. I do kinda feel bad. It was supposed to be for Ally. Maybe Trish's place! I better buy a basket of pickles. Pickles are still her favorite, I hope. Well, I only missed out on 1 week. I have a lot of begging to do. I already miss her. A lot. Trish lives on the other side of the city. No traffic now, so that would be…15 minutes? Oh well. Maybe.

25 minutes later

I was right! Woohoo! I got it right! Almost. Yeah. Eh. If I don't apologize now, I never will. I need the adrenaline rush. Ok, here we go. As I walk in, Trish and Dez are on the couch and they, in unison, scream "HE WHAT?!" Ally looks at me from a chair and says "Shouldn't you be finding your own gigs and making a music video for your new song you wrote?"

"Ally, Trish, Dez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that! Please forgive me?"

15 minutes later

Yeah, I turned on the Austin Moon charm and they came crawling back to me. OK! They took 15 minutes, but they were convinced. Aw, who am I kidding, I begged on my knees! I'm pathetic.

What did I ever do to fate?


	3. 1 Year Ago

**I'm so sorry! I haven't been on here in so long! I could come up with a million excuses but you all prob will skip this and read the story so here it is.**

Chapter 3

1 Year Ago: His Question

**Austin's POV**

_I have to get this right. I have to get this right. I can't mess this up. Calm down. Calm down. She said she loves you back, so nothing to be worried about, right? Except the fact that she might reject me! Ok that won't happen. She loves you. Ugh. Headache now. Too many thoughts. Austin Monica Moon! Get yourself together!_

I feel for the ring in my pocket. Good. I breathe deeply. It's still there. I straighten the tablecloth, craving for something to do while Trish brings Ally home. Something about a "Girl's Day In?" She said she wouldn't take her home until 8 o'clock. It's 7:30. Better get started on dinner. I already have the plates and a red tablecloth on the table and a rose on her side of the table. A small red heart-shaped candle sits in the middle.

I go into the kitchen and start making pancakes. Yes, that can be served for dinner, too! Don't judge me! I mix everything and pour the batter into the pan. I hope she likes the dinner and, hopefully, my proposal.

After the pancakes are done and put on the plates, I get the jar of pickles and open it. I put a few pickles on a different plate so the syrup for the pancakes won't get on the pickle. That would be GROSS!

Now it's 7:45. I try to find ways to ask Ally. The odds are not in my favor. Whoa, a _LITTLE _too Hunger Games. Freaky. Ok, I guess I zoned out thinking about that too long because it is now 7:55. Ok, almost showtime. I wonder what Ally and Trish were doing today…

**Ally's POV**

Today Trish texted me asking/demanding I go to her house for a "Girl's Day In?" I have to go there because she will smack me to high heaven if I don't. I wonder what she has planned.

20 minutes later… Trish's House

"We will put makeup on each other, dress up, read magazines, gossip, and style each other's hair! It will be so fun!" Trish yelled while jumping up and down.

"Why?" I asked, wondering why she would want to do this.

"Um… Ok, don't laugh, but, I've got a date with Freckles." She muttered while blushing.

"He finally had the guts to ask you out?!" I squealed. It was obvious that Dez had liked her and that Trish felt the same way.

"Finally? What do you mean 'finally'?" She asked curiously.

"It was obvious that you both liked each other!" I cried out "Should've put you both in a closet sooner." I muttered.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, hoping she didn't call my bluff.

"Let's get started!" She said.

After she finished with me, I looked in the mirror. I looked at Trish. She was fidgeting anxiously while waiting for my opinion. How un-Trish-like. Hmm. I spoke up.

"Trish, this is beautiful. Thank you." I hugged her. But why do I look so fancy? Not that I'm complaining, because I feel beautiful in this red one-shoulder crinkle chiffon dress. She had put gold eyeshadow that faded to brown eyeshadow and rose-colored lipstick. She put black eyeliner and little mascara. She put my caramel highlights in a high bun with loose curls.

"Thanks chica. Now do me! Wait. That sounded kinda dirty. Ew." She got in her closet and pulled me with her.

"Which would be the best to wear for Psycho?" She turned to me and asked.

"Trish! He is not s psycho! He's just…special." I smacked her.

"Ok, ok. But what should I wear?" She whined. "And no floral prints!"

"Aw man! And maybe this?" I suggested, holding up a bronze babydoll dress that would flow just above her knees. It had a nice little flower on the shoulder and a cute little bow on the back.

"That's perfect! It would totally match my skin tone, too!" The tan Hispanic screeched.

"It would be nice to not need a hearing aid, thank you very much," calling to attention the fact that she was screaming in my ear.

"Sorry. Now do my makeup please!" She sat in the chair as I put on some espresso eyeshadow and some gold eyeliner on her eyelids. I put a little mascara and some orange-gold lipstick on her. Then I do her hair. Imagine Diane Kruger's braided chignon (**1**). She looks at herself in the mirror.

"Ally, you're a makeup and hair genius!" She gushed.

I blushed. "I just know how to fix it." I mumbled.

"Don't put yourself down, Ally. You have a good gift. You should use it." I nodded. I didn't want to argue with THE Patricia Maria de la Rosa. You do NOT want to mess with her.

"Hey, I just noticed that we haven't picked out shoes yet!" I exclaim. We need shoes to walk, right? I pick out bronze leather Michael Kors (**2**) heels that look like belts because they are SO Trish. Apparently the style name is Bronze Breeze Cross Front Strappy Heels (**3**). Hm. Weird (and long) name.

Trish hands me some red gladiator heels that are really cute. "Trish, you know me so well!" I can't help but say because she knows that I love gladiator sandals and gladiator heels.

"I sure do! What time is it?" She looks at her clock. "7:30?! Girl, I'll drive you home. Don't argue."

I follow her into her pink/zebra-print Mitsubishi (**4**). Trish had to fight tooth and nail to get her parents to buy and paint it like this. I chuckle. Trish is a special, special person. But, I wouldn't trade for another BFF.

**Austin's POV**

It's 8 o'clock and Trish drives into view and parks. She honks when Ally is going up. That's the signal to get on my knee. Ally opens the door and puts her phone and purse on the side table next to the door and finally notices me. She looks breathtaking in her red dress and bun. She gasps and walks over. I tremble a little.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you. I love the fact that you are selfless, loving, giving, and cute. I love the fact that you would risk your life for a stranger. And most of all, I love you for you. I would do anything for you, even never eat pancakes again, if it meant I got to stay with you. I want us not to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but husband and wife. Allyson Marie Dawson, will you become Allyson Marie Moon?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed and hugged me. I was so happy, I could cry. But, Austin Moon has never cried. But, I'm close.

This is the happiest day of my life.

It might be one of the last super happy moments.

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 3. Whew that was LONG. Sorry bout the cliffy though. See ya later!**

**1. Don't own**

**2. Don't own**

**3. Don't own**

**4. Don't own**

Ally's Dress (minus the spaces): www . lulus products / bb-dakota-lewiston-one-shoulder-red-dress / 65698 . html

Trish's Dress(Minus spaces): www . amiclubwear clothing-dress -nnn2 -5938 dbronze . html


End file.
